Calythos (Justice League Action)
Calythos is a major antagonist in the four-part premiere of Cartoon Network's DC Comics series Justice League Action. As one of the Brothers Djinn, Calythos, along with his brothers Uthool, Nyorlath, Abnegazar and Rath originally ruled the world during it's Primordial State until they were banished to the Rock of Eternity by the Wizard Shazam. After the Rock was taken over by Black Adam, Calythos and his brothers would try to revert the world back to it's Primordial State so they could rule it unopposed yet again. Calythos is voiced by David Lodge, who also voiced Puppetmon, Parrotmon, and Sheriff Toothpick. History ''Classic Rock'' (Shazam Slam Part 1) Although Calythos doesn't have a speaking role, he and the Brothers Djinn are first mentioned as some of the worst monsters trapped on the Rock of Eternity when the Wizard Shazam explains why he's on Earth to Batman. Calythos is later seen escaping to Earth when Black Adam releases him and his brothers upon the world. ''Power Outage (Shazam Slam Part 2)'' In this episode, Calythos makes his official debut. Near the start of the episode, Calythos appears as a meteorite that crashes down onto the prison transport vehicle Parasite was inside. After briefly mourning Parasite's death, Superman hears a heartbeat coming from the crash and Calythos emerges from the rubble. Calythos then causes a minor earthquake that causes the ground under Ryker's Island to crumble before jumping off, forcing Superman to stay behind while Wonder Woman gives chase. Meanwhile, Calythos lands in Metropolis' Park and jabs his Scimitar into the ground in order to raise a volcano, however, he ends up not having enough strength to fully raise one. Just then, Wonder Woman pounces on Calythos and the two begin to fight, with Jimmy Olsen recording everything for the Daily Planet. Wonder Woman eventually grabs Calythos with her magic lasso and asks him what his plan is, and since the lasso forces whoever is bound by it to speak only the truth, Calythos is forced to state that he is planning to raise a massive volcano in order to destroy humanity and revert the planet to it's Primordial State. Unfortunately, despite her initial advantage, as the fight goes on, Wonder Woman finds herself becoming weaker and weaker as she continues to battle Calythos while he only becomes stronger and stronger, and the problem only worsens when Superman joins the battle, resulting in Calythos gaining flight and heat vision. Wonder Woman manages to throw Calythos' scimitar far out into the ocean, however, this doesn't stop him as he easily tosses her and Superman into the Daily Planet building before going after his sword. While on the Daily Planet building, Jimmy Olsen manages to catch up with Superman and Wonder Woman and tells them that Calythos has absorbed Parasite and gained his power draining abilities, and with this knowledge, Wonder Woman formulates a new plan. As Calythos is coming close to fully raising his volcano, Superman and Wonder Woman engage him again, although they are still easily beaten back, their ally, Martian Manhunter, begins to fight Calythos as well. After a brief fight, Calythos easily defeats Martian Manhunter and laughs at the heroes for foolishly giving him even more power, but as soon as he holds up his fiery scimitar, ready to finish the heroes off, he begins to panic and feel himself burning up and Wonder Woman tells him that he gains both their powers and their weaknesses, specifically Martian Manhunter's vulnerability to fire. Calythos, freaking out at his situation, releases Parasite from his body, who Superman forces to surrender by holding the scimitar up to his face. Calythos and Parasite are last seen being held in stasis on the Bat-Plane, with Martian Manhunter stating that he read Calythos' mind in order to learn about the other Djinn. ''Night of the Bat (Shazam Slam Part 3) '' While Calythos does not appear, he is mentioned by Superman when Batman is chasing down Uthool. ''Abate and Switch (Shazam Slam Part 4) '' In the final part of Shazam Slam, Abnegazar, Rath, and Nyorlath try to reignite Calythos' volcano in order to bring an end to humanity but are stopped by the Justice League. It is also revealed that Black Adam, after he was banished to the beginning of time by the Wizard Shazam, had been stuck in the volcanic crust, biding his time until the present by honing his magical abilities in order to become far more powerful than he was before. After Black Adam and the remaining Djinn were defeated and banished by John Constantine, Wonder Woman decided that the dormant volcano would be the perfect place to build a watchtower to replace the destroyed Hall of Justice. Trivia *It is possible that Calythos and the brothers Djinn, in addition to being based on the Demons Three, were based on the Titans as well. Both groups are extremely powerful beings that ruled the world before the events of their series' during it's primordial state before they were imprisoned in stone by an all-powerful being (The Wizard Shazam for the Brothers Djinn and Zeus for the Titans) only to be freed thousands of years later by another extremely powerful being (Black Adam for the Brothers Djinn and Hades for the Titans). Specifically, Calythos is likely based on Pyros. *Calythos, along with Uthool and Nyorlath, are the only original characters to the series. **It should be noted that all three of these characters were based on the Green Bell of Uthool, the Silver Wheel of Nyorlath and the Red Jar of Calythos respectively. In the comics, all three of these magical objects were used, typically by Felix Faust, to summon the Demons Three to Earth after 100 years. Category:Justice League Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Deities Category:Demon Category:Egotist Category:Evil from the Past Category:Male Category:Magic Category:Batman Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Superman Villains Category:Wonder Woman Villains Category:Parasite Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Comedy Villains